I'll Try Anything Once
by Ask Me Anything
Summary: Sequel to Heart Skipped a Beat...as usual BBXRae.


**Hey there! It has arrived! Yes, the sequel! Just telling you, not much action goin on, especially not the first few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Nooo, I don't own the Teen Titans. Stop asking me. **

**(T.T.)**

It had been three years since the whole "Leslie thing". Raven and Beast Boy had been practically inseparable since then and Robin and Starfire had left the Titans. They came by to visit occasionally, but otherwise, they had been replaced by Jinx and Kid Flash, who left Titans East to come join the Teen Titans. Not much had changed aside from Beast Boy's height; he was now pushing 6' 4", making him look twice as tall as Raven. Raven's hair had only grown a couple of inches and she hadn't bothered to cut it; Beast Boy said he liked it that way. Jinx, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Kid Flash all sat at the dining room table. Since Robin left the Titans, Cyborg took over as the leader, seeing as he was the most *ahem* mature *ahem* adult in the tower. It was a Saturday night and they were preparing for Raven's surprise birthday party.

"Okay, so throwing a huge party is out of the question." Jinx said, crossing off something on the list that the four had made up. Her appearance had changed a lot in the past six years; for one thing, she didn't keep her bubble gum pink hair in that gravity defying hairstyle anymore. She had chopped most of it off, creating a pixie like look. She had also grown taller and changed her uniform up a little bit, opting for a different, more flexible type of dress.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked; he wanted to throw his girlfriend the best 22nd birthday ever. Lately she had been more remote then ever; speeding much of her time meditating in her old room. She and Beast Boy shared a room now, but Raven still used her old one every now and again.

"Because, Garfield, Raven doesn't like big crowds, and she'll spend her birthday holed up in her room. _Again._" Jinx said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So how about we just invite Robin, Starfire and Titans East?" Kid Flash suggested. He rarely wrote his costume anymore, seeing as it was very flamboyant. In fact, Raven had once compared it to Ronald McDonald. Right now he was wearing faded blue jeans, a red shirt with a lightning bolt on it and red Vans sneakers. His ginger hair was ruffled and he wasn't wearing his mask. Cyborg perked up at the idea, namely because of he hadn't seen his girlfriend, Bumblebee, in a while.

And by a while, he means four days. _Boo-fucking-hoo._

"…Fine." Beast Boy said grudgingly. He too, wore his costume less. Instead, he was wearing black jeans and a purple shirt with gray converse. He had let his green hair grow out and still wore his gloves.

"Alrighty then. I'll call Titans East, and Jinx with call Robin and Starfire." Cyborg said. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and Kid Flash scoffed.

"You just wanna talk to Bumblebee." Jinx said, rolling her eyes. She grabbed the phone and Cyborg pulled out his communicator. Starfire and Robin had gotten married two years ago. Since then, they've retired and relocated a few miles north of Jump City. Soon after that, Kid Flash and Jinx left Titans East to help out with the Titans, basically replacing Starfire and Robin.

"I'm gonna go check up on Raven." Beast Boy said, getting up to leave the table. Cyborg groaned at Jinx smacked her forehead as Beast Boy got up from his chair.

"Ah come on Beast Boy! We know you're probably gonna end up telling Raven about her birthday party!" Kid Flash said, drawing circles on a piece of paper. Beast Boy looked a Kid Flash with mock shock and stammered over his words jokingly.

"Me? As in Beast Boy? Beholder of all secrets?" Beast Boy said, as the other Titans rolled their eyes. He continued walking to the corridor, hearing nothing but silence as he strolled happily down the winding corridor.

Raven sat perched on her purple bed, her pales hands massaging her temples. She had been stressed lately, making her powers hard to control. There was a soft knock at the door and Raven used her powers to open the door. She could tell it was Beast Boy though, just from the feelings of love and happiness rolling off his shoulders. It made Raven smile that he cared about her so much. No one had bothered to care so much before him. Not even her own mother. Definitely not her father. Beast Boy strolled in the room, a cocky grin on his face. Raven rolled her eyes lovingly at him and stood up to give him a hug.

"I know something you don't!" Beast Boy sang in her ear. Raven rolled her eyes and sat back down on her bed, lying down on her back.

"Please don't tell me you guys are planning a party."

"W-What? No! No! There is…..okay. Yes. Because I love you so much, there is a party." Beast Boy said. Raven sighed and closed her eyes.

"Why would you guys want to celebrate the day the earth was destroyed?" Raven asked. She never much liked celebrating her birthday after that. It brought back painful memories of letting her father into the Earth, her body being demolished during the process.

"Who saved the earth though?" Beast Boy said, ignoring Raven's question.

"I don't know; who destroyed it?" Raven said dryly. Beast Boy sighed and pulled Raven closer to him.

"It's not usually my thing…but do you wanna…tal-"

"You're right it isn't your thing. Stick to your jokes." Raven said, a small grin on his face.

"Oh! Oh! I got a good one! Raven, do you like water?"

"Uh…yeah. I guess." She said, uncertainty in her voice.

"Then you already like 75% of me!" Beast Boy replied, laughing at his own joke. Raven didn't laugh but she did smile.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yup?"

"Stick to your day job." Raven replied, snuggling up to her boyfriend.

**(T.T.)**

Sunlight seeped into Raven's usually dark room. The curtains were drawn and her alarm clock had been unplugged from its socket. Raven blinked her eyes and looked around her room. The books she had on her bookshelf were still all there, her uniforms neatly hung up in her closet and her copy of _Animal Farm,_ on the nightstand where she left it last night. Next to her was a sloppily written note from Beast Boy.

_Raven,_

_Stay in your room, til I call you._

_See ya later,_

_BB_

Raven rolled her eyes and pushed the sheets off of her bed. Leave it to Beast Boy to leave a note so vague. She walked to the huge steel door and tried opening it. To her surprise, it didn't open right away, even when she used her powers. Groaning, she called Beast Boy on her communicator.

"Hallo, me love!" Beast Boy chirped. Raven narrowed her eyes at him and he smiled nervously.

"I told you not to leave! But I've got some things to do, so good bye!"

"Wait, Beast Boy-" Beast Boy hung up on Raven and she groaned, sliding down on the ground. At least she had _Animal Farm_ with her.

**(T.T.)**

Jinx tapped her foot impatiently as she watched the baker painstakingly scrawl Raven's name on a cake. She was never patient. And now it seemed as if this might take all day. He finally finished the 'n' in Raven before starting the next line of the cake. Jinx smacked her forehead and emitted a low growl.

"You know what? 'Raven' is all I need!" Jinx said. The old, gray haired man nodded and placed the cake carefully in a white box before tying it with a red string. Jinx threw down a fifty dollar bill before rushing out of the sore, nearly colliding with Kid Flash on the way out.

"Jeez Wally! Watch it!" she hissed, eyeing the cake carefully. Jinx had on large, black sunglasses with a black wig on top of her head. Seeing as she used to be a criminal, going looking like she normally did, wasn't an option. She was still wanted on counts of petty theft and probably some assault cases. Who could really keep track?

"Jinx?"

"Shh! Don't say my name!" she said, panicking.

"Why?"

"Just don't! Anyway, did you get the streamers?" Jinx said in a hushed tone. Kid Flash nodded, holding up a black bag.

"And did Beast Boy get the balloons?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah. He said he had to do something else though. Don't know where he went after that." Kid Flash said, shrugging. Jinx sighed. Of course; she couldn't trust Beast Boy to do anything right.

"And Cyborg?"

"He's on his way to Robin and Starfire's house right now." Kid flash replied. Jinx shook her head.

"Alright, you go find Beast Boy. Let's just hope Raven hasn't escape yet."

_**(T.T.) **_

"_Twelve voices were shouting in anger, and they were all alike. No question, now, what had happened to the faces of the pigs. The creatures outside looked from pig to man, and from man to pig, and from pig to man again; but already it was impossible to say which was which." _

Raven sighed, pounding her fists against the door. Even her book could not save her from her boredom. She had tried everything; from her normal mantra to the one she used to vanquish Leslie. Out of frustration, she called Beast Boy again. He picked up almost immediately at smiled at his fuming girlfriend.

"What's up Sugar Rae?" Beast Boy said gleefully.

"First of all, NEVER call me that again and second of all, LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Raven shouted.

"Relax Rae. You can come out in a few more hours-"

"HOURS? BUT I'VE ALREADY BEEN IN HERE FOR TWO HOURS!" she screamed.

"Rae, you've been in there for half an hour. Calm down, I'll check in on you later." Beast Boy said, terminating the call. Raven groaned and threw the communicator on her bed. And she thought being a portal on her birthday was bad.

**(T.T.) **

Jinx opened the door quietly and tip-toed in. She was well equipped with purple streamers and Scotch tape. Kid Flash had a banner that read "Happy 22nd, Raven!" with tiny ravens at each corner. Beast Boy had finally returned home, with purple, blue and black balloons, that floated to the ceiling as Beast Boy let them go.

"Okay, so Cyborg is on his way with Star and Robin. Once they get here, you bring Raven out, got it?" Jinx said, looking at Beast Boy. She hoped that had gotten through his thick skull. Kid Flash taped the banner over the entrance of the living room while Jinx threw the purple streamers in every direction. Beast Boy tied the remaining balloons to whatever surface that they could be tied to and there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Okay, BB, that's your cue!" Kid Flash said, nodding to the green changeling.

**(T.T.)**

**If you couldn't tell, I'm a big **_**Animal Farm **_**fan. If you're ignorant enough to believe it's a picture book, go ahead. Just lettin you know; it's not. **

**And if you've never heard of it, you should probably read more books from the 40's! **

**Eh, I don't know. I'm kinda just a big nerd. **

**Songs that inspired this chapter: **

**Hannah- Freelance Whales**

**Someday- The Strokes**

**Old Hollywood- Julian Casablancas**

**When I'm Alone- Lissie**

**Ever read **_**The Sheik, **_**by the way? **


End file.
